Crazed
by iMakeFlawlessOTPs
Summary: Set amid the Season 4 Finale events, and taken in an original direction afterwards. MAJOR spoilers from the show if you have not caught up. Rated M for explicit dialogue with smut and self-harm in future chapters. Will Stalia/Draeden wreck what Stiles and Derek may have? Will Stiles be able to cope with the pressure? Will Derek?


**A/N: How exciting! My first Sterek fic! This should be fun… Heads up: Isaac did not leave, because Allison has not died. (Let's be honest, I love Crystal Reed and I want her to live through at least a Fanfiction, since she was killed off in TW by her request… so let's at least keep that pretty face of hers in our memory). However, keep in mind the main characters are Stiles and Derek, so some major characters may act as minor ones. (But that may change according to your guys' feelings towards the fic in the reviews!)**

**This first chapter will be a sort of recap of events happening during the finale, but with more "behind-the-scenes" thoughts and feelings going through the characters mixed with some new original ideas and twists and turns of the plot. :)**

**Warning: Major spoilers from the Season 4 Finale. Get to watching the show, if you're not there yet! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crazed<em>**

Chapter 1

"Hey," Derek stared up at Stiles, "hey." He waited until Stiles was looking into his eyes, even if it was from afar. "Save him." _Stay_, he couldn't say it out loud, _please stay_.

Stiles could barely manage a small nod, even though he didn't want to leave him. But he knew he was with Braeden. In fact, _she_ was what he needed. She was the one helping him, holding his hand… _he_ should've been the one to comfort Derek… _he_ should've been the one to save him. _Derek_… not Scott. Stiles thought of himself as a bad friend, but he couldn't care less about Scott right now. As heartless as it may seem, Derek was dying. Derek was all that mattered. Derek was always all that mattered.

As Stiles was half-running, half-walking to the door of La Iglesia, he stopped in his place. He looked back, and finally realized this was the last time he would see Derek. He didn't want to go… But he knew Derek couldn't know about him. He said a silent goodbye to the hurt and bleeding Derek, and turned back around, before he could change his mind.

Derek groaned in pain. He didn't want to be hurt like this. He didn't want Stiles to see him like this; helpless, unable to heal, dying… _actually _dying before his eyes. All he had now was Braeden next to him, crying. "Lydia was right," he said to a silently crying Braeden, "_I'm_ the key to the third list. I'm dying." _Banshees don't predict danger; they predict death, _he remembered himself saying, and found himself repeating it in his head.

Stiles wanted to run back and hug him. He wanted to heal him… He wanted to comfort him, just as _he _was the one to always do so. He wanted to explain everything. Ever since that first day they met. "This is private property," Derek had said to him and Scott. Scott. Scott. The name was being repeated in his head, so he could focus on his best friend (nothing else) and trying to break him away from the Berserker he's become. He had almost killed Kira, if it weren't for her newly discovered healing powers.

"It's Scott," Kira assures Stiles. Stiles realizes what Kira was saying, and they both run back to meet up with Peter, Malia, and Liam to keep them from killing Scott. After a few minutes of running, they encounter Peter, Malia, and Liam fighting with a Berserker. It was Scott, all right. His tattoo revealed it all. As Malia tried to stab Scott, Kira cut the horn in half with her katana, and screamed "Scott's the Berserker!"

As everyone was startled by the news, they all stood in place, shocked. Scott, or the Berserker Scott, attacked them all, dropping them to the floor. He held up Liam, nearly choking him. Liam reasoned with Scott, assuring him that he was not a monster. _Not all monsters do monstrous things._

At that, Scott broke away the Berserker mask, and became his True Alpha self once more. He then knew that Peter was the one messing with the Berserkers, and is still a very psychotic wolf, who still believes he is the Alpha. Scott pushed, Peter pushed back. They kept going at it like the wild animals they both were. Scott ended up punching Peter into next week, as Stiles would think. But this was not the time for jokes. When Stiles makes sure Scott is okay, he runs out. He ran without warning or saying anything which concerned Malia. But right now he didn't care… He just wanted to make sure Derek was okay.

As he came out of La Iglesia, he saw a black wolf biting and growling at Kate Argent. He looked over at where Derek was laying before, and saw Braeden, alone, with Derek nowhere to be found. He started to panic, and ran towards Braeden before he stopped in his tracks. He saw the black wolf transform into Derek. He was… naked. Stiles stood there, in awe, with a dropped jaw. He quickly turned around and ran back into the cave. He caught himself looking back at Derek, but continued to look away. He couldn't deal with the guilt from seeing him naked. As he ran back, he bumps into Scott, who carefully manages to not fall and catch Stiles. Stiles played it off as if he was trying to tell them something exciting. "It's Derek!" Stiles exclaimed. "He's alive!"

As Stiles moved out of the way for Scott to see, he turned around with the gang and gave a silent sigh of relief at the sight of Derek clothed. After Stiles filled Kira in with how Derek was stabbed by Scott, they all caught up with Braeden and Derek. Chris had gone off to chase Kate. "You're okay," Scott said. "Yeah, I was evolving," Derek replied. He flashed a smile at the gang, but mostly towards Stiles, who was too busy looking at the ground. Stiles felt extremely desolate. He was still the only human between all of them, but that wasn't why he felt so alone. He had a connection with Derek. A connection no one could explain – not even the two of them. Stiles didn't want to just stand there. Sure, he told everyone that Scott was a Berserker… but he wanted to help Derek. If only he was supernatural.

The desolate feeling increased as he continued to look at the ground, avoiding looking at Derek's arm around Braeden's waist. Oh, how he wanted to be held like that... _He_ should've been the one to save him. He had looked up for a few seconds, but only to look at whom the conversation involved. He didn't say anything because his face said it all. No one was looking at him though, except for Derek. Derek sensed _his_ heartbeat, and his heartbeat only; must be a full wolf trait. He always wondered what was going on inside Stiles' hyperactive imagination. He knew the kid was always crazy, but he seemed different now. He seemed really different. Derek continued to wonder, not paying much attention to the conversations… or to Braeden really. Eventually, she had pulled him to walk with her when she said, "let's go."

She pressed her lips to Derek's and Derek kissed back. Right now, he was up for any kind of affection with what rollercoaster of a night this has been. It was slowly turning to morning, though. The Mexican sun began to shine, and everything had looked as if it were in an old photograph. It was beautiful.

Stiles couldn't pay much attention to the detail of the morning sun, considering the interaction between Derek and Braeden that just happened before his eyes. He suddenly became even more dispirited. He was unaware of his surroundings, and felt lost in his thoughts. Luckily, Malia squeezed his right hand, which she's been holding for a few minutes, and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm just drained out." She nodded in agreement and pecked his lips. _Exasperated_. _Exasperated_ was the word Stiles meant to say. Exasperated with all the shit that Derek has been doing with Braeden. It's no secret, either. All the love-making between them… Anyone could easily guess and be right. Scott and Isaac smelled it on them the other day, and they made an _ick_ face towards Derek, who was merely shrugging with a faint blush. And Stiles certainly did not need werewolf senses (or the other werewolves' knowledge) to know about it, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There goes my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed this recap. Please review, because I'd love to hear your thoughts based on what the basis of the story is. Chapter 2 is currently in production (very few of the season finale will carry over to the beginning of chapter 2), but may take a while to post, due to school-related crap, but bear with me as we embark on this Sterek journey together!**


End file.
